Family: Ya Got to Love 'em
by Umiki
Summary: SMxNaruto The sequal to my one-shot Family. Life was getting better for Naruto, and it was happening one step at a time.


Umiki: Hey everyone! I know I originally made Family to be a one-shot but since some many liked the first one I thought 'why not?'. I may make another one after this one if I get any good ideas for it, but right now I just hope anyone who loved Family likes its next instalment!

I OWN NOTHING DARNITT, IF I DID I WOUDN'T HAVE TO WORK MY ASS OFF FOR SOME STUPID TUITION!!!

Family: You Just Got to Love 'em

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, the center of Hi no Kuni's military power, was a peaceful place where everything went smoo-

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

-never mind……

"Uzumaki-Tsukino Naruto get your ass back here now!!!"

"No way! I am not going to eat that garbage!"

Tsukino Daiki, secretly known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune to his family, sighed as he continued to read the Konoha Daily, completely ignoring his wife chase his ningen son around their cozy little house. Lying next to him was a white cat with grey and black splotches on its legs, trying to sleep as the commotion continued next to him.

"You're going to eat those vegetables and like it young man!" Usagi yelled at her son. Suddenly coming up with a brilliant, if not cruel, idea, Usagi stopped running and then spoke to herself. "Alright then, if you don't want to eat your veggies then I will just have to take away ramen for the next four weeks."

The house was silent for a few moments before Naruto came out from under the couch, grumbling about "mean-mamas" and something close to it. Usagi smiled brightly at her son and lead him back to the kitchen. Daiki sighed again.

"High One, I don't think that this was what I signed up for when I agreed to make him my son." The cat opened one of its eyes to stare at the disguised demon lord.

"**You just have a mentally touched wife and an energetic son**. **Not surprising considering said wife was dead for centuries before being brought back from the grave and said son having stored a great deal of your own chakra for most of his young life. It took a lot of chakra and other things that I am not going into to bring you both to the physical world. And as long as you two don't blow your cover, the rest of the village will simply see you two as newcomers who choose to adopt the village scapegoat."**

Daiki nodded his head, ignoring the sound of a dish crashing on the floor and the sound of Naruto's yell. It had been five years since Naruto had become his son and two years since the High One had separated their souls from Naruto's body and give them bodies of their own. When Naruto had seen them in their human forms standing right in front of him while awake, he had jumped them and hugged them with silent tears falling down his face. And as much as both demon lord and reincarnated hime wanted to take him out of Konoha then and there, they knew that with their current vulnerability that they would not be able to protect their son outside of Konoha.

But that didn't mean they couldn't protect him inside the village.

It had taken a great deal of favors from Kyuubi's part to create identities for Usagi and himself in case someone decided to go looking for their histories. But it was worth it in the end. Usagi was now the youngest daughter of a Kiri merchant that had lost his business and most of the family either died or resorted to unknown means to survive, with the exception of her when she had eloped with Daiki against her family's wishes. Daiki himself was a wandering painter originating from Taki who used chakra in his works and would make signs and other such items on the side. Both had traveled across the Elemental Nations for two years before deciding to settle in Konoha to see if they could make a living. With Usagi using her (implanted) skills as a merchant's daughter and Daiki selling paintings, masks, and custom ordered artwork.

It had been slightly hard at first for both of them due to their looks let alone that they were new comers in a village that was run as a militaristic society and thus suspicious of outsiders. Usagi could never be anything other than a sun-kissed blonde with cerulean blue eyes and a smile that made some of the elder shinobi turn heads in confused recognition. Daiki was worse off, for his kitsune nature was evident in his subtitle sharp features and long blood-red hair. His nails resembled claws and his canines were sharp enough to make others back off when he smiled.

Both had to play it safe for a few months before they tried to make a move in officially adopting Naruto, pretending to meet him for the first time as if it was an accident then acting like a worried, childless couple as they continued to meet and invite the boy into their home for small things. As time went on Naruto would start to spend more time in their house then his own and would even spend the night for days on end.

Finally after a year they felt safe enough to try adopting Naruto and, not surprisingly, were denied by the civilian council in charge of such matters. They had continued trying for months, looking for loopholes in the law to be able to adopt him. One night Usagi and Daiki had returned home after one such try and on the way they had seen a mob corner Naruto and beat him up.

That was the last straw for Usagi. Kyuubi smiled as he remembered just how beautiful his mortal wife had been that night, with the moon shining behind her as she took a metal pipe and bashed any who got in her way to save her son. Of course he had not just stood there when this was happening; he had used his ancient muscles to punch some of the mobsters into kingdom come and back. After both had dashed Naruto to the hospital, and Usagi nearly beating the nurses that tried to ignore Naruto with her bloody pipe, they had confronted the Hokage when he came to check up on him and gave him an ultimatum.

Either give guardianship of Naruto to them or let them take it up with the daimyo who would no doubt ask questions as to why both shinobi and civilian councils would try to intentionally ruin a civilian child's life. Questions that the Hokage was not ready to answer if ever. So with the Hokage cornered and cowered, both Tsukino's signed the papers for the adoption and were named Naruto's guardians. The reactions of many were expected.

At first their neighbors and clients had suitably threatened to take their business elsewhere or do something violent, but Usagi would always act like an oblivious woman that could only see a child and not the demon everyone else wanted her to see. And because of the Sandaime's Law, the villagers could not say a word about Kyuubi without the shadow of execution clinging to them. Daiki had almost attacked one of his clients for bad-mouthing Naruto, but in the end he got his revenge by having some of the neighborhood critters infest the client's house. He still snickered when he thought of the horrified squeal the middle-aged man had made upon seeing so many mice and birds making his house into a zoo.

But as time went on, everyone just pretended to ignore Naruto's presence for the better part. Some of them even treated him courtly if only to be polite to his guardians. But there was only one who treated him like a friend. Haruno Sakura, a pink-haired girl living only a few houses away had become Naruto's only friend and vice-versa and were always seen playing together. Usagi would always get a twinkle in her eye whenever she saw the two together, and that made Kyuubi more than willing to let the two children remain together without suspicion.

He trusted her abilities and held her intuition in high regard even after centuries of death.

"**Tonight then?"** the High One inquired, bringing Kyuubi back to the present. Kyuubi's smirk was answer enough.

It was after one of his favors called in and told him of a suspicious group of highly ranked nukenins researching on the biiju and their containers that he decided to see just how much the world missed the chaos and mayhem he oh-so loved to create. He just had to make sure no one knew it was him.

"Is there anything I should know before I visit Ame?"

"………………**..The one who sent you Konoha's way controls them from the shadows. That is all I will say." **'Because any more information and it will be seen as interfering in human affairs not related to Naruto's wish.' Kyuubi filled in for the spirit cat and not for the first time wished that stupid rule didn't exist. Even gods had to follow certain guidelines when taking part in human affairs.

However, what he had been told put everything into a whole new perspective. Uchiha Madara was one of the few humans to exist that could boost of holding power over the Kyuubi no Kitsune itself and live.

Just as Kyuubi was about to ask the god/cat a question that had been bugging him for a while, he heard his wife call from the kitchen. "Anata come inside already! Your food will get cold if you stay out any longer!" Kyuubi chuckled as he set the paper aside and stood up. As he entered the house the High One spoke up again.

"**Take great care with your actions. One misshape and it will be your family that suffers."**

**\/\\\/\**

Saurtobi sighed as Jiraiya's latest report came in. For the past few months he had been following Orochimaru's trail till it had lead to an unknown and hush-hush group of nins, all ranging from A to S rank in the Bingo book and all of them listed as nuke-nins. Till a week ago no information could be found or obtained of the group.

Than all of a sudden Jiraiya's informants brought new information that was suspected to have been obtained in light of the group's headquarters being attacked in Ame. No one knew who did it, but the attack had left some of the members mortally injured and vulnerable. More than half of their identities were revealed and even a possible image of their leader was given to them. They then found out that Hanzo had been dead for a long time and no one had known of it at all.

But the most disturbing thing discovered was that the group had been looking into the Biju and anyone with a brain could figure out that such a subject being taken up by such a powerful group only meant trouble.

The thought of the Biju made the Sandaime think of Naruto's new situation. He brought out his crystal ball and watched as his new mother, Tsukino Usagi, shove the vegetables down Naruto's throat with a cross look. Naruto gained a look that made you think he had been poisoned but then he swallowed and looked pleadingly to his father, Tsukino Daiki, who only gave him a sheepish look before stuffing his own mouth full of his wife's cooking. An impressible feat if rumor of her cooking was to be believed.

The Tsukino matriarch was known to deal a hard bargain and a deadly fighter when she had a blunt object in hand, but it was fact that many were more likely to die from food poisoning when she was put into a kitchen then through violence.

Sandaime smiled at how fortunate Naruto had become. He had thought nothing really of the Tsukino's when they moved to Konoha and had been satisfied when a background check had cleaned them of any suspicion. He had been hesitant when they took interest in Naruto and had him visit their house often, but now he could say that their love for him was genuine and they would protect him with everything they had.

He still shivered whenever he remembered the look on Tsukino-san's face when she held her bloody pipe to his face and **politely asked** that Naruto be given to them. He made sure to never give her a reason to pull the pipe out in his presence from then on, if only to preserve what little of his life he still had.

Sandaime held back a laugh as he saw Naruto try to flee from the kitchen with his mother on his heels and Daiki holding his head in his hand as he watched his family play out another hide-and-seek-marathon within their tiny house.

Yes Naruto would be just fine for the next few years, if a little traumatized by his mother's cooking. He glanced at the admission-forum Daiki had brought him earlier with a secret smile.

"It seems that your son may just become what you had always dreamed of Minato-kun, Kushina-chan. He is already on the way to becoming a strong-willed boy and with his new family's love, I have no doubt he will make us all proud." He told the picture hanging behind him.

If he had glanced back to the said picture, he may have laid witness to the small smile that grew on the Yondaime's face before it returned to its previous stern expression.

\/\/\

Hope you liked it! Ja!


End file.
